famguyisawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Go, Stewie, Go!
First Aired: March 14, 2010 Plot: Stewie wants to audition for his favorite show, "Jolly Farm Revue" but when he finds out they are only auditioning little girls, he creates and alter ego "Karina Smirnoff" by dressing up a la "Tootsie." Stewie shows off to Brian who is completely fooled by the disguise, coming on to Stewie. When he finds out, he threatens to tell Lois but Stewie blackmails him into helping him. On the set, Stewie is smitten by co-star Julie, but another co-star Randall proves to be a pain. When it comes time to perform, Stewie argues for a strong female character instead of the subservient female stereotype. The producers decide to give it a shot and Stewie becomes a hit. When Julie stops by to admire Stewie as Karina, he finds out she's is in an unhealthy relationship with Randall while confessing interest in her himself to Brian. Julie stops by the house while Stewie is out of costume and frantically stages a running commentary with himself and Katrina to fool Julie. Julie asks to read her lines with him since she broke up with Randall and invites Karina into coming to her house for a sleepover. Julie asks to say goodbye to Stewie and Stewie rushes off arguing with himself again, prompting Julie to slip out. The sleepover goes well despite Stewie finding himself sharing a bed with Julie and Julie wishes there could only be girlfriends instead of boyfriends. They cuddle and Stewie gives her a goodnight kiss as she falls asleep. The next day on the set, Stewie is confused by his relationship with Julie. When she tells him they are doing a live performance and asks to be comforted, Stewie takes it too far and tries to kiss Julie while she is awake and she responds that she isn't interested in being in a lesbian relationship. Julie breaks off by wishing Karina was a boy. Stewie appears on the show with an elaborate story culminating in revealing himself as a boy. Stewie leaves the show but tells Brian that Julie's mother wouldn't let him say goodbye and reports she is back with Randall. Meanwhile, Peter notes a grey hair on Lois and belittles her for aging. When Meg asks if she can bring over her new boyfriend, Peter and Lois are skeptical until they meet him and see he is perfectly normal, unlike her previous boyfriend Justin who has no legs. In shock they call the entire town and an examination by Dr. Hartman confirms he is perfectly normal. Anthony compliments Lois on her looks but Peter continues his insults. When Peter and Lois retire for the evening, Lois happens to see Meg and Anthony making out on the couch and becomes aroused by the interest Anthony shows in Meg and fantasizes herself in Meg's place. Lois confides in Bonnie her feelings and finds out Bonnie too had an affair. Lois tricks Meg into leaving so she can have some make-out time with Anthony who is willing but they are interrupted when Meg returns. When Lois tries to apologize, she says she never meant to steal Justin and Meg takes offense that she feels superior to Meg, that she can have anyone she wants. Meg reports that she is tougher than Lois and rips out one of her teeth to prove it, frightening Lois into retreating. Lois confronts Peter accusing him of making her feel bad about herself and driving her into Anthony's arms and angering Meg. Peter confesses that he only does it because he doesn't feel worthy of Lois and is afraid of losing her due to HIS aging. They confirm their love for each other and proceed to make love on the couch. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes